


The whitering beauty of the dandelion [ONE-SHOT]

by haenna



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haenna/pseuds/haenna
Summary: Just like sirens turn into bubbles, if ninfas love is not the same within three days, they turn into flowers.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 5





	The whitering beauty of the dandelion [ONE-SHOT]

As bubbles, flowers flourish in so vast gardens which ends are not seemingly there. To look at them is to look directly at beauty and thought not so many care deeply for it, flowers always bloom to immortalize it. But as snow melts and bubbles disappear, as water flows and the sun sets everyday, flowers will perish some day, sooner than later, letting everyone foresee how big of an epiphany they are.

All daughters of Zeus and nature protectors care for them more than anything with souls so connected that dying means being one to their true essence. Some humans call them ‘ninfas’ though for most of them they’re a ‘livid dream’. Centuries are that someone has seen one of them and their nature, so real and ethereal, has turned into a vanishing dream that no longer exist. Their existence is now a believe and not a real thing and nonetheless their care isn’t very much, there’s still a longing of the times where they were real.

May they live in peace inside the box like that black cat whose existence resonates inside of everyone who chooses to believe in his death or his live. May they live, because they never die. And may they never die, because the venom makes every flower be rotten. So may they live, and may they do it belonging to the woods, to the gardens, to the fields.

But he, oh he, belonged to him. His heart chose someone that never was blinding like the enchantress of dandelions. They meet one day without knowing, without remembering and without caring, neither of them. Him, at least, didn’t care because of ignorance and the first, the one who followed his heart not thinking straight, didn’t care because he loved to drink from its venom.

San would always go to that garden, waiting for Wooyoung to be there as always. Waiting to forget about his horrendous day to spend the whole afternoon looking at the eyes of the (not known by him) ninfa and lose himself to them. Feeling to immersed on Woo’s eyes that San couldn’t care less if he drowned in them but shyness leaded on his heart as even his hands being touched was not an option. San wanted, he was dying for it but simply couldn’t. Caressing Wooyoung’s face felt like profaning the most pure beauty the world had ever created and San was not prepared to do that. Not even when the eyes of Wooyoung were so supplicant of it that no words were needed between them to understand the conversation that night.

The sun seemed to no dare to kiss his skin yet, the moonlight felt strangely greedy for it. Still, the unknown ninfa liked to sit and wait for the lasts drops of heat to reach him. Wooyoung would always sit and listen to San, drunk on the grace of movements the boy would do while speaking, dancing along his voice. Because he knew how things worked, how he would end up if he admitted he was in love with San, the option of reaching out first was never there. Wooyoung would watch him, smiling and letting his laugh fill the gaps the silence could leave, blooming slowly inside not knowing how to stop it.

Three days. That was the time he had to make San fall in love with him before he turned into a flower. But that was not all: he had to kiss him, make the love real and devote his live to him. San had to take a turn and become the forever owner of a so pure flower that nothing could touch or see. Wooyoung had it easy knowing he was reciprocated but no, he was not going to make San devote his life to a ninfa who should have stepped back and hid on the garden long time ago.

So that day, he, politely, made San stay just a little bit longer. Just a little, enough for him to let the odds make their decisions. Devoured every inch of emotions that San exposed of himself not even knowing and Woo, at the same time, reciprocated them.

He was not going to make a move so that his life would be saved. He knew what was coming even before being a stupid ninfa that had fallen in love. So no, fighting back was not an option. San had dreams too, dreams that surfaced any thought of staying somewhere tied to someone. So no, fighting back was never an option to him.

But his eyes preached, screamed to San to make a move and kiss his lips for once and not any more. Just one kiss and he would lose himself completely to him without caring about his nature, things would be explained later, just like they did every single afternoon. Wooyoung did not fill the silence when they looked at each other, knowing that their hearts belonged not to themselves but the other. Knowing something was off but giving, on their own minds, the opportunity for hope to grow up.

San did not kiss him that night before going back to his house, neither went to the garden the next afternoon. He left with an empty heart and the conquest of malicious thoughts losing the game in his mind.

Wooyoung, tough, was there the next day waiting and maybe, hoping that if San passed by the garden, he would know that the only flourishing dandelion that was there, some time before, was him.


End file.
